combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion:Restore
The Restore Update is the final part of Combat Arms' Fusion. These are changes that have been confirmed will happen in the final update. Misc. *The Weapon Renewal Kit (WRK) can now extend the duration of any Primary or Secondary weapon; including Epic items, such as the Azazel Rifle or Baron's M416 CQB. #Weapon Patch Kit (WPK) was also included for the same treatment as the WRK. Making a viable way to possibly ensure not losing a rare gun. *"Bug Fix Month" will make a return (though it was never supposed to leave in the first place). *HiSec Cases will be updated: "Better rewards than ever from both Black and Gray cases." Elite Moderator Voting Revamped! #Abstain Votes now become half a "Good" vote, down from a full "Good" vote. An Abstain vote is when a player does not vote on an Elite Moderator kick. #If more than 30% of players vote "Bad" on an Elite Moderator kick, that kick is flagged as a Bad kick. This is down from 50%. Elite Moderators who perform bad kicks are unable to kick for the next 3 minutes. #When players are prompted to vote on an Elite Moderator's kick, a message is displayed informing them that voting "Bad" may result in the Elite Moderator to be blocked from kicking for 3 minutes. Gameplay Changes *During Fireteam matches, the health of the rest of the players on your team will be visible on the right side of the screen. *In-game messages can now be up to 120 characters in length, up from 60 characters. *The event timer in-game will no longer keep track of milliseconds to address a performance bug present while it is on screen. This timer appears when a bomb is planted, during some sections of Fireteam matches, and when the headquarters is secured in Seize and Secure. *Destroying the traps in the "Courtyard Ambush" of Desert Thunder now automatically opens one of the lower gates. *The Default Maps for the various Game Modes have been changed. Give some overlooked maps a shot! Weapons Changes/Fixes *DSR-1 Tactical now properly has a bolt-action animation. *Deployable items, such as AP Mines and First Aid Kits, no longer erroneously trigger when placed near a killed player who has not yet respawned. *The Alien Gun no longer incorrectly supports Modifications. *The Saiga 20K CAMO MARK II can no longer be sold back for GP. *First Aid Kits now always regenerate the same amount of health, regardless of where the player was last shot. *Increased the firing rate of the SR25 Sandfire to match the weapon's description. *Double-Barrel shotguns will no longer appear to fire two shells if the alternate fire (double-shot) is used while only 1 shell is loaded. *The MP5 RAS LE, Dragunov LE, and M4A1 CQBR LE now have the same Customization Slots as their non-LE versions. *Corrected the third person model of the M-200 Ghillie. *Players under the effect of the Satellite Scanner are no longer immune to the Flash Grenade's effect. *Corrected incorrectly looping third-person firing animation for non-Automatic weapons. *Flash Grenades no longer grant Flash Protection when held. *When a player leaves a match, any Gas or Incendiary grenades and clouds they have created immediately dissipate. *Corrected some GP items that were unable to be gifted. *Max's vest has been corrected and matches the stats listed in the shop. It now loses AP at a normal rate and takes 5% more damage than the Medium Vest. *Max's Respawn Shield pulse is now displayed over her whole body. UI and HUD Changes/Fixes *The Respawn Shield visual effect (a glowing pulse on the character's head/body) now properly lasts for the full duration of the Respawn Shield. Excluding One Man Army, once the character stops pulsing, they will start being able to take damage. *EXP/GP Passes now properly update their remaining usage after each match. *When a player switches Regions via joining a friend's game through the Messenger, the UI will no longer list them as being in the wrong Region when switching servers at a later time. *The Messenger now lists the player's full name. *Removing a player from the Friends List will now immediately prevent that player from sending messages over the Messenger. *Players who are idle for the last few minutes of a match, but not long enough to be idle-kicked in-game, are no longer kicked out of the game room upon the match's end. *The Customization Failure pop-up has corrected text, now properly shows the status of the Piston Engine slot. *Updated the loading screen description for Piazza. *Destroying the elevator after round 7 in Black Lung will no longer cause its HUD elements to remain on screen. *Adjusted the broadcast message for Weapon Renewal Kits. Other Changes/Fixes *Players will no longer rubber-band when attempting to pass through a HiSec Case that is invisible to them. *HiSec Cases will no longer block weapons fire. *The Super Spy now takes the Intel to the grave, and players who kill him will no longer be able to pick it up and alter their final game rewards. *Improved the Abnormal Gameplay filter for Clan Elimination Pro. *Improved the collision around roofs in Junk Flea. *Players can no longer Vote Kick enemy players in Quarantine Regen or Spy Hunt, even if they had the "Vote Kick" window open while the player was on the other team. Players will properly drown to their deaths in Oil Rig, even if they transform into a Spy while in the water. *Corrected the collision around the crane in Two Towers. *The 2-Minute Warning message for Seize and Secure now appears correctly on non-default resolutions. *In deference to Rocco's insistence that he does know how to hold a rifle properly, the Cabin Fever Ending cutscene has been improved. *Corrected a piece of missing texture in Black Lung. What was Expected *The long-awaited repack of the game's files. *The return of (or at least an option to switch back to) the old HUD/UI/BGM. *The return of the old silencer sounds. *The return of voice commands heard only during Beta. *The improvement of some of the older features of the game. Trivia *When the Restore Update was finally released (after players had waited months for the results), a large portion of the community was disappointed with the results. #While a small number of issues were finally addressed, it also brought a lot of new content with it; something that had been promised to appear less. #The game engine was rendered near-unplayable (server issues and with lag), the entire server of Foxtrox disappeared, and a good many players (who had counted on Restore as their last hope) were severely let down. Category:Patches Category:System